This invention is directed to sanitary napkins, and particularly to sanitary napkins having flaps. More particularly, this invention is directed to the packaging of such sanitary napkins prior to first use by the wearer.
Sanitary napkins having flaps extending outwardly from the longitudinal side margins are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,876 issued May 20, 1986, to Van Tilburg and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,478 issued Aug. 18, 1987, to Van Tilburg disclose preferred sanitary napkins with flaps and are incorporated herein by reference to illustrate particularly preferred flapped sanitary napkin constructions.
To conserve space during packaging, i.e., the period between manufacture of the sanitary napkin and its intended first use by the wearer, the flaps of such sanitary napkins are typically folded to overlay the backsheet. At the time of the first use by the wearer, the flaps are usually unfolded to facilitate installation of the sanitary napkin into the wearer""s undergarment. Typically adhesive, interposed between the backsheet and the flap adhesive release paper, is used for maintaining the flaps in the folded disposition prior to the wearer""s first use of the sanitary napkin.
Several attempts have been made to provide alternative means for maintaining the flaps in the desired disposition prior to first use of the sanitary napkin by the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,754 issued Jul. 26, 1988, to Korpman discloses an adhesive tab which can be used for maintaining the flaps in the desired disposition overlaying the backsheet during packaging. U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,178 issued Oct. 20, 1987, to Glaug et al. discloses a sanitary napkin having a single release strip which covers the centrally located adhesive of the backsheet and over which release strip the flaps are folded.
However, none of these attempts to improve packaging prior to the first use by the wearer have proven entirely satisfactory. For example, the wearer is typically concerned with maintaining the cleanliness, sanitary condition and appearance of the sanitary napkin""s body contacting topsheet, rather than that of the sanitary napkin""s garment contacting backsheet.
Further, when the wearer installs the sanitary napkin into her underwear, the sanitary napkin is typically in the wearing position, with the topsheet facing the wearer, while she manipulates the flaps and release strip. There can be an inconvenience associated with manipulating flaps and any associated release strip which are folded over the backsheet. Flaps folded over the backsheet are behind and obscured by the sanitary napkin, so that the flaps cannot be seen while the wearer is attempting to install the sanitary napkin to her undergarment. Also, flaps folded over the backsheet have a tendency to become adhered to the adhesive of the backsheet, unless held apart.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome certain problems of the prior art. Particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide a flap disposition which promotes the cleanliness of the topsheet of the sanitary napkin during packaging and handling by the wearer prior to the first use of the sanitary napkin. Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a convenient means for manipulating the flaps from the packaged arrangement to the disposition which the flaps will be used during wear. Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a effical process for making a sanitary napkin according to this invention.
This invention comprises a sanitary napkin having and generally bounded by two longitudinal and two lateral side margins. The sanitary napkin has a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet that is at least partially peripherally joined to the topsheet, and an absorbent core between the topsheet and the backsheet. A flap extends laterally outwardly from each longitudinal side margin of the sanitary napkin and is folded over to the topsheet prior to the first use of the sanitary napkin by the wearer.
Several means are available for maintaining the flaps in this disposition. For example, flaps are typically provided with adhesive on the face of the flaps which is generally coextensive of the backsheet, and which adhesive is used to releasably affix the flaps to the undergarment of the wearer. A very suitable means for maintaining the flaps in the folded disposition having a topsheet facing relationship is a unitary release strip bridging such adhesive of the flaps.